My Beloved's Kiss
by IamMidnite
Summary: Quatre is suddenly cursed. He changes into a different form and only a kiss from his true love will change him back. The problem? His Love isn't in love with him! Yaoi. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Oh no. I finally did it. I finally wrote a yaoi fanfic, or rather a fic that I'm actually putting up. I've attempted some before and called it practice, but I never posted any. However, this idea just came to me at work and I got so excited I couldn't wait to type it up. I also thought it might be something you guys would like. The idea is somewhat based on the manga Meripuri but everything else is mine. So here it is, my first real yaoi fanfic. Please be gentle in your reviews._

**i do not own Gundam Wing! however, any and all original characters and ideas belong to me. please do not steal them!**

**My Beloved's Kiss**

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

The building was located in a somewhat shady area of town and looked as cheesy as all the other places he'd seen before. A small sign hanging over the doorway stated "Madame Galinda: Fortune Teller" and he nearly turned and walked back the way he came in disgust. An eager voice to his left stopped him.

"Come on, Quat! It will be fun. I promise!"

Quatre sighed as Duo grabbed his arm and dragged him through the door. Of course this had all been Duo's idea. To find out if the future of his love life was going to turn in his favor. Quatre was not a fortune teller but since he was an empath and could sense people's feelings, he already knew his crush did not feel anything for him. He was quite sure that wouldn't change either.

Glancing around the dimly lit hall they had entered, Quatre repressed a shudder at the sight of skulls and pentagrams and other such paraphenalia. It looked more like a witch lived here than a fortune teller. A sign above a safe box with a slit in the lid read "Please deposit fee here." Quatre looked at Duo, who shrugged and pulled the amount out of his pocket since he had promised to pay. As soon as the money had disappeared into the box, the light seemed to grow dimmer.

"Come, seeker of the future. I know the answer to your problem."

Duo grinned. "She's pretty good." Quatre barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Trowa would laugh if he knew where he was. They both looked at the black curtain to their left where the scratchy voice had come from. With a flourish, Duo swept it to the side and stepped in, pulling Quatre with him.

The room was only lit by the few candles scattered throughout it. The only furniture was a small table in the middle of the room and two chairs facing an old woman sitting on the other side. She beckoned to them and motioned for them to sit. Quatre took a seat warily and Duo sat beside him with excitement. The woman stared at Quatre hard and then produced a set of Tarot cards from out of nowhere and shuffled them lightly.

"You wish to know the future of your love life, yes?" she rasped out as she began dealing the cards in front of her.

Quatre started. How had she known? Was she really that good? Duo nearly leapt out of his seat with joy. "That's it. We wanna know if the guy he's in love with will ever love him back."

Now Quatre _really_ wanted to leave. This was stupid. Why should he have to listen to some crazy old woman tell him what he already knew. He shouldn't have let Duo drag him here. This was a waste of time. The woman began turning cards over and despite himself, Quatre began to hope that things _would_ be different.

She turned over the last card and froze, her eyes widening. Then she smiled slowly and looked up to meet Quatre's eyes. "Your love will not reach him. He will never love you back."

His spirits deflated as quickly as if he had been stabbed and all the air had drained from his body. He knew that. He _knew_ it. Yet, he had allowed himself to think there was a chance and now it hurt even more. Especially since the old woman seemed to be laughing at him.

Duo's excitement seemed to vanish in an instant and he was immediately placing a comforting hand on Quatre's shoulder. "I'm sorry man." He could only nod, feeling numb throughout his whole body.

Suddenly, the woman spoke up again the same smile still on her face. "He will never love you," she repeated, and Quatre could feel Duo tense up in his defense, "unless there is an intervention."

"Huh?" both pilots asked at once.

"An intervention... or a circumstance that will present him the opportunity to love you."

What the...? "What kind of intervention?" Duo spoke up before he could.

"A curse."

"A... c...c... curse?" Quatre sputtered in shock.

"Don't worry. It is free of charge," the woman said quickly, as if _that_ could reassure him.

He had been right. The woman _was_ a witch. She had to be. Abruptly, he stood up and headed towards the door. "Let's go, Duo!" he snapped in a mixture of fear and anger. A curse? How could she even suggest such a thing?

Duo was just coming up behind him when he pushed the curtain aside to reveal the old woman standing in front of him. He gaped in shock. How had she gotten there? Before he could move she placed her hands on his shoulders and chanted out a few words in an odd language. Electricity seemed to rush through his entire being and he uttered a strangled gasp before collapsing to the floor. The woman cackled madly. "Don't worry. A kiss from your love will set things right again." She suddenly vanished and Duo rushed to his side.

"Quat! You okay? Quat!"

Weakly, Quatre reached for his friend and tried to steady his breathing. "I'm ok, Duo. I feel a little dizzy, but I'm okay." He did not mention that he still felt some tingling from the shocks.

Duo shook his head and slung Quatre's arm around his shoulders, hauling him to his feet. "Damn, Quatre! I'm sorry. I had no idea that lady would be such a freak!"

He offered him a small smile and pointed towards the door. "Let's just get back to the safe-house, Duo. Okay?"

Duo nodded and helped him walk until he felt strong enough to move on his own.

By the time they reached their current safe-house the sun was just beginning to set. It was an old two-story colonial style house. The paint had been washed away for years and there were a few broken boards on the porch but it was still serviceable. When they went in, no one seemed to be home until they heard a noise coming from upstairs. They climbed the stairs and noticed that the door leading to the attic was open.

Quatre went to the foot of the stairs and called up, "Is anything wrong, guys?"

"The electrical outlets in my room aren't working," came Heero's grunted reply. Quatre felt his stomach flutter slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Oh." Sadly, he couldn't think of anything else to say. He wasn't sure when he had fallen for Heero, but he had realized his feelings when they had spent time together in the Sanc kingdom attending Relena's school. He had been afraid that Heero was in love with Duo, but Duo assured him that their friendship was just that. Friendship. Much like his and Trowa's. Best friends. Though Quatre yearned for that kind of closeness with Heero, they were only good companions at most. They did not have a lot in common. Heero's harsh training and Quatre's rich life had seen to that, so they did not have a lot of subjects they could really talk about. And Quatre was too afraid to bring up a subject that might be too personal for Heero.

Without warning, the house went dark and Quatre jumped in surprise. He suddenly felt a little dizzy and his body was hot all over. Something was changing. His body felt weird and his head seemed to have some extra weight pulling on it.

"What happened to the lights?" Duo yelled out.

"It was Heero's fault," Trowa's voice floated down the stairs.

"Duo? I don't feel well." His voice came out in a higher pitch than normal and Quatre fought panic. Was the curse doing this to him? Had that old woman really put some stupid curse on him?

"Geez, Quat! Why does your voice sound so girly?" Duo's voice responded from the darkness behind him. He turned to face him and the lights turned back on. "Holy shit!" Duo's face drained of color completely and his mouth hung open in shock.

Quatre was now thouroughly alarmed now that the dizziness had disappeared with the darkness and for some reason his shirt felt a little tighter. He looked down and nearly fainted when he saw why. His chest was no longer a flat, smooth plane of muscle. Instead, two perfectly sized, shapely breasts were straining against the material of his shirt.

"Quatre?" Duo's disbelieving voice snapped him into action and he raced to the bathroom to prove he seeing things.

Quatre ran to the mirror, peered at his reflection... and promptly screamed in horror.

_Well, how was it? No real yaoi action yet, but I promise it will get there. Hope you liked it and if you have time, send me a review. I could use the encouragement._

_-Midnite_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just as a warning, the chapters will switch between Quatre and Heero. It is not written as a first person view, but it **is** from their perspective. I can't believe I actually wrote another chapter, but I thought up a good scene for it so I thought it might be worth it. Enjoy!_

_Oh and thanks for the first review Joe and Izzy!_

**i do not own Gundam Wing! however, any and all original characters and ideas belong to me. please do not steal them!**

**My Beloved's Kiss**

**Chapter 2: The Shock**

Heero closed the door to the electric breaker with a feeling of accomplishment. Mission complete. They had just moved into this safe-house this afternoon and he had been more than a little aggravated to find that the room he had chosen did not have working electrical outlets and therefore, no way to charge his laptop's battery.

Duo had suddenly announced that he was going out not long after his discovery and had dragged a protesting Quatre with him. Wufei had left soon after that saying he would be training in the woods behind the house, and Heero set off to the basement in search of a breaker to see if it was working. Trowa offered to help search and after an hour of careful scrutiny, they had conceded that it was not located in the basement. Two hours later proved that it was not in the house at all and another hour of searching outside proved fruitless. Finally, Trowa suggested the attic and though skeptical, after all who would put an electrical breaker in an attic and not the basement, Heero looked and sure enough, there it was. Of course, that was when that braided baka decided to show up and Heero had nearly cringed in expectation of the loud voice that would soon be thrown his way.

Surprisingly though, it had been Quatre, not Duo, who had called out to them first and Heero was relieved at the sound of the blonde's soft voice. Quatre always seemed to know exactly when to cut in on the American's, at times, annoying chatter. In fact, if he didn't know better, he'd say Quatre purposely said or did something that would distract Duo from being a nuisance. Even if Duo _was_ his best friend, he knew exactly how to drive him nuts.

He nodded to Trowa who had been standing by in case of any assistance needed and turned to the stairs. It was at exactly that moment that a woman's scream pierced the air. His senses were on instant alert. An intruder! His gun was out and he was down the stairs before the scream even subsided, Trowa hot on his heels.

They both stopped in shock at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of them. Golden hair that made silk seem as plain as cotton flowed halfway down her back. Slender hips that tapered up into a slim waist and a bust that was neither big nor small but sized perfectly to her body. Strangely, the girl was dressed in what appeared to be men's clothing. Khaki dress pants and a pink dress shirt that looked just a size too small and oddly familiar. Heero's gaze traveled up until he met scared, almost wild blue-green eyes and reality hit him in the gut like a punch from Wing Zero. This girl. This undeniably female person in front of him was... Quatre?

No. He had to be seeing things. Quatre? Female? When had he hit his head enough to become delusional?

He walked forward dazedly, barely noticing how Quatre tensed up on the verge of flight. He had to prove this was just one of Duo's stupid tricks. It _had_ to be his fault! This just had that idiot's name written all over it. But why would Quatre go along with it?

When he reached the upset teen, Heero extended his hand towards his chest intent on proving that this was a joke. He should have expected the slap across his face when his hand touched the breast in front of him. It stung but the warm flesh that his hand had come in contact with showed him that the female body in front of him was in fact real.

A gasp snapped him out of his daze and he looked to Quatre's face. The slightly shorter boy was looking at him with a stunned and almost apologetic expression. "I... I'm so _sorry_, Heero! It was just a reaction! I don't know why... I... This is my fault. I'm sorry," Quatre wailed in a sweet angelic soprano voice. Tears filled his eyes and he seemed to be on the verge of becoming hysterical.

The soldier in him took charge. This was a problem and it needed to be handled quickly. Quatre couldn't go off doing any missions looking like a girl.

"How did this happen?" he snapped, keeping his voice flat and even. After all, he was trained to handle... surprises, this shouldn't be any different. There had to be a solution, and though he wouldn't admit it to himself, something in him hated to see Quatre so upset.

"It was actually my fault," Duo said from his right.

Trowa, who had stayed frozen at the foot of the stairs, suddenly appeared in front of him and pushed him roughly against the wall. "How is Quatre turning into a girl _your_ fault?" Trowa looked beyond pissed off and Heero refrained from slapping himself in exasperation. Of course it was Duo's fault.

"W... Wait! Just let me explain first, okay?" Duo struggled to get away from Trowa's grip and he was released. Though it was obviously done with extreme reluctance. He moved to Quatre's side and began to explain. "I sorta convinced Quat to come with me to see a fortune teller."

Heero and Trowa looked at him in disbelief and Quatre groaned slightly. "I knew you guys would laugh at me for going," he muttered. He appeared to be calming down but still seemed shaken.

"Anyway," Duo continued, "This fortune teller turned out to be some kinda witch or something and she said a curse would solve Quatre's... er... problems. Quatre said no and we tried to leave but she like appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him and I guess put the curse on him anyway." Duo sighed. Running his fingers through his bangs, he looked at Quatre and said, "I'm sorry, Quat. I didn't know it would turn out like this."

Quatre attempted a shaky smile. A smile Heero couldn't help noticing seemed to make him more beautiful, though oddly enough he still looked like Quatre. "It's okay, Duo. You were only trying to help," Quatre tried to reassure him.

"So," Trowa spoke up, "this witch said the curse would help Quatre?" They nodded. "How?"

Duo shrugged. "How the hell would _we_ know? That old woman was crazy!" His face turned thoughtful as he seemed to remember something. "Although, she did say something about how to change him back. What was that last thing she said, Quat?" he asked looking at the blonde. Quatre looked at him in confusion and then both of them seemed to remember at the same time. "That's it!" Duo exclaimed proudly. "That's how it would help." He started to laugh and Heero couldn't help but wonder if the witch had taken away the few brain cells Duo seemed to have left.

"So how do we change him back?" Heero asked, getting tired of the somewhat cryptic conversation.

Duo grinned. "Oh, that's easy! All you have to do is ki-... !"

He was suddenly silenced when Quatre clapped his hands over Duo's mouth and hissed, "Shut up, Duo!"

"But, Quat!"

In a panic, Quatre dragged Duo down the hall into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Heero was stunned. They knew how to fix this and Quatre wasn't even going to tell them? It didn't even seem like he wanted them to do anything about it! Had Duo rubbed off on him?

_"All you have to do is ki-... !" _

Was he supposed to do something? Duo had said it was easy so why did Quatre seem so scared about it? He glanced at Trowa who merely shrugged in response. "Since they seem to have some idea of what to do, let's just let them handle it, Heero," he spoke up quietly.

Heero just nodded as Trowa walked off and disappeared into his room. Leave them alone? Not a chance! If this had to do with him, which it appeared to, then he was going to find out what he had to do and fix this mess.

_So how was this chapter? Good? Let me know. Not sure if I should continue but if I get enough of a response I might. (Or if a really good scene pops into my head.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow... Got more of a response than I expected. Good thing I came up with another idea. heheh... A little shorter than the other chapters but the next chapter will be even better. Thank you for the reviews **EverythingWentNumb**, **Maxwell426**, **kathy stgqvk**, **IchikoKitsuneKoumori, **and of course **Star**! Have fun with this chapter and please review!_

**i do not own Gundam Wing! however, any and all original characters and ideas belong to me. please do not steal them!**

**My Beloved's Kiss**

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

"What's wrong, Quat?" Duo asked as soon as the door was shut.

Quatre turned on him with a mixture of fear and slight anger in his expression. "What's wrong?" he repeated to the other pilot with a hint of sarcasm. At Duo's nod, he continued. "What's wrong is that you nearly told Heero to kiss me!"

Duo lifted an eyebrow. "And that's bad because...?"

"What's wrong with you?" Quatre exploded, the stress of the situation causing him to actually lose some control of his emotions.

"What's wrong with_ you_?" Duo shot back. "I thought you liked the guy. Don't you _want _him to kiss you?"

"Of course I..." Quatre stopped and quickly corrected himself. "That's not the point! I don't want Heero to kiss me just because he _has_ to. Especially when it won't mean anything to him. He sees me as a comrade. A fellow soldier and nothing more."

Duo sat in the desk chair next to him and folded his arms across his chest. "So make him see you differently." He must have seen the look of incredulousness on Quatre's face because he was quick to elaborate. "If he sees you as just a friend then make him view you differently. Try to spend more time with him without looking like you want to. If you just sit in the same room as Heero and say nothing the entire time, he sees that as spending time with someone. You could talk about yourself or really anything you want, as long as you don't expect him to interact with you, and I guarantee he'll be listening. Have him get to know you without him realizing it. When he starts showing more interest in you as a person instead of just some guy he fights with, that's when you start getting him to want you. Start doing regular things in a more sensual way. Be nonchalant about it. Act like you don't know what you're doing. Seduce him in secret. He won't know what hit him."

Quatre was sure his jaw would be on the floor if it could reach that far. Duo looked so proud of himself after his little speech. He was acting like he actually knew this plan would work. Quatre shook his head. This was crazy. Seduce Heero? How the hell could he pull that off without being so obvious about it. He'd be way too nervous.

"I don't think I can do that, Duo. I'll give myself away."

"Do you want to stay a girl forever?"

Quatre shook his head fiercely. "Of course not, Duo. But seriously, seduce Heero? I wouldn't know how."

Duo grinned and Quatre suddenly wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "Don't worry about that, Quat. Just focus on getting on friendlier terms with him. I'll take care of finding out what 'attracts' him," Duo replied with a mischievous gleam appearing in his eyes.

Quatre sighed. At least it couldn't get any worse than turning into a girl. With that thought, his mind snapped back to the current problem. He was currently a female. Not only in body, but in voice as well. He hadn't missed the fact that his hair now reached past his shoulders either. What would he do? There was no way he'd ask Heero to kiss him so he could change back. The more he thought about Duo's plan and the fact that Heero would _have_ to kiss him to change him back, the more he decided he should take advantage of this opportunity. He supposed he could go on missions like this for a little while. He glanced down where his newly formed breasts were pressed uncomfortably against his shirt. Except for this little problem. He'd have to get some new shirts. Probably even a bra. He was suddenly glad he had so many sisters. He already knew so much about girls that _being_ one didn't scare him as much as it should have. However, he had no plans to go 'shopping' by himself.

"Duo?" When the braided boy looked up at him, he almost choked on his question. "Would you come shopping with me?"

"Sure, what for?"

Quatre swallowed hard. "To buy some new shirts and..." he trailed off and could barely manage a whisper for the last word, "a bra."

He watched as Duo blinked owlishly a few times and then... "Ahahahaha...! Are you serious? Hahaha..." Duo collapsed on the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Quatre resisted the urge to hit him. He should have known Duo would laugh at him. He waited as Duo's laughter calmed until it was nothing more than a few quiet chuckles that escaped every few minutes or so. "So you really plan on staying as a girl until then?"

Nodding, Quatre suddenly realized that Heero would undoubtedly be suspicious of the sentence he had stopped Duo from finishing and the way they had run off to his room like that. "Duo. If Heero asks why I'm still in this form, just tell him you were wrong and it wasn't what you thought. I know you don't lie but knowing Heero he'll try to figure out how to fix this himself and I don't want..."

"No worries, Quat. I'll figure something out." Grinning, Duo stood up and stretched. "Want to go shopping now? It's only 6:30, I'm sure there are stores still open in town."

Quatre smiled in relief. "Okay. We might as well get it over with, right?"

He turned on his heel and strode to the door, very nearly jumping in suprise when he opened it and came face to face with Heero.

"Oh! Um... Hi, Heero," he managed to force out somewhat calmly. He pasted a smile on his face and tried to move past him. An arm placed in front of him hindered his progess and he looked up at the slightly taller pilot in front of him. "What is it?" he questioned gently. He knew if he appeared to be running away Heero would only become more suspicious.

"What's going on, Quatre?" Heero asked bluntly.

He decided to play the innocent and blinked at Heero in what he hoped was amused confusion. "What's going on? I've turned into a girl, isn't that obvious?"

"That's not what I meant. Do you know how to fix this or not?" A hint of aggravation had entered Heero's voice and Quatre prayed his next sentence would satisfy him.

"Oh. Well, we thought we did but we tried it and it didn't work. Right, Duo?" The other boy vigorously nodded his head in agreement.

Heero seemed to consider before speaking again. "Can you complete your missions like... that?"

"Of course. I was just on my way to the store to get some more appropriate attire. It would attract too much attention to be dressed as a boy in my current state, don't you think?"

Heero nodded and after a few moments, stepped aside to let Quatre through, Duo following at his heels. Quatre hoped he didn't appear as eager to get away as he felt. This whole thing was going to be a lot harder than he thought and he sent up a quick prayer for the strength to get through it.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm enjoying this far too much. Poor Heero is a little confused at this stage but worry not, for things will begin moving along fairly soon. This chapter was damn annoying to write, but I finally got a good idea after working on it for a while, and Wufei finally makes his entrance. This is my longest chapter yet, and I think you'll all like the next chapter a lot. Thank you for the chapter 3 reviews **IchikoKitsuneKoumori**, **Ai no miko500**, **Aenai**, **kathy stgqvk**, **Mrs. Passionate**, **Mizuki hikari **and **Sotoomu**. I'm glad my story is so well liked. You guys are great!_

**i do not own Gundam Wing! however, any and all original characters and ideas belong to me. please do not steal them!**

**My Beloved's Kiss**

**Chapter 4: The Friendship**

Heero Yuy was now thoroughly convinced that there was something wrong with his head.

It had been two weeks since Quatre's... transformation, and he had begun to view his fellow pilot differently. Not different in the sense that he was female. He refused to see the other pilot as a girl, despite his feminine appearance. To Heero, Quatre was still the Quatre he had always known. Intelligent, skilled in leadership and combat, and a guy. On the inside at least. No. The extra curves were not what was changing his view. It was Quatre himself.

Lately, Quatre had been around him almost every time he turned around. Sometimes he was quiet and said nothing more than a greeting. Other times he would talk about his past, his dreams or something that may have happened earlier in the day. He never seemed to expect Heero to talk to him or respond to his comments and Heero found himself growing accustomed to the gentle voice and quiet company. It was quite a contrast to Duo's loud mouth and usually boisterous movements. In fact, the American rarely showed up at all when Quatre was around but it seemed that whenever Heero was feeling even slightly suspicious, Quatre would flash him a dazzling smile and somehow he would forget to think about it.

It wasn't long before he began to expect Quatre's presence. To look for him when he entered a room. To hear the smile in his voice when he said "Hi, Heero!". To feel compelled to respond to some of his quiet dialogues, and see the way Quatre's eyes lit up when he did. He even caught himself talking about his own past on occasion, and Quatre always seemed to be understanding about his past and never criticized or judged. In fact, he seemed happier about the fact that Heero was speaking than what he was actually saying, though he always paid rapt attention to him. Heero knew that he was getting closer to the blond Arabian and he was considering him as more of a friend than just a fellow soldier. It didn't bother him to admit that. He was friends with Duo even though he couldn't stand him at times. What bothered him was that the friendship he felt with Quatre felt different than the friendship he had with Duo and the other pilots. The way a friend sucks on a popsicle should not affect you. A casual brush of skin as you walk by your friend should not make your skin tingle. And you should definitely not be reacting to the way your friend smiles at you.

Yes, something was seriously wrong with Heero Yuy's head.

"Hi, Heero!"

If he was one to show his emotions, Heero would have groaned in frustration as the very cause of his mental illness entered the living room where he sat typing on his laptop. As it was, he only nodded at the newcomer and continued to scan the files he was hacking into. At least, he tried to look like he was. His attention however, was on the blonde settling himself next to Heero on the couch with a book. Heero mentally growled. Quatre had to be torturing him on purpose. He felt eyes on him suddenly and glanced up to see Quatre looking at him with concern.

"Are you all right, Heero?"

Damn. He had forgotten about Quatre's empathy. Keeping his face nuetral and his tone bland he managed to say, "I'm fine." Something flashed through those blue-green eyes but Heero couldn't decipher what it was and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Okay," came the soft reply.

Quatre looked a little sad and Heero felt compelled to say something. He opened his mouth and...

WHAM! "Hey, guys!" Duo shouted as he burst through the front door.

Wufei came out of the kitchen and growled, "Maxwell, do you have to be so loud?"

"Of course I do, Wuffers. _Somebody_ has to since the rest of you are quieter than the dead."

"My name is Wufei," the irate chinese pilot growled.

Duo ignored him and called out for Trowa to come to the living room. Heero nearly smiled at the memory of how Wufei had reacted to Quatre's transformation. He had begun ranting about letting a woman in the house and hadn't even noticed it was Quatre until Duo had taken great pleasure in shocking years off of the pilot's life by informing him. Needless to say, there was a lot of quick explaining done and outright denial on Wufei's part that he would ever accept Quatre as a female. Heero had told him to ignore that part and just think of him as Quatre. After all, that was what he was doing. Quatre's smile at those words was nearly blinding, and oddly enough a part of Heero was glad he had been the cause of it.

Once Duo had everyone in the living room, he turned to face them all with a smile that instantly put them on guard. "Since we'll probably have new missions pretty soon, I've been thinking we should do something fun before we get back to work." He pouted at the blank looks he received. "Oh come on you guys! I found a club in town and it would be perfect for a little partying. They don't even check I.D.'s at the door!"

Wufei muttered something about using a braid as a noose and started to walk out. Trowa followed and Heero just went back to his laptop.

"Come on, guys! Please?" Duo whined. After being ignored he said something that caught everyone's attention. "If you guys come this one night, I swear not to say a word to any of you unless it is mission-based."

Heero's head snapped up and he heard Trowa and Wufei turn around behind him. "Is that a promise, Maxwell?" Wufei asked with barely disguised eagerness.

"Not a word. No useless chatter or anything," Duo said as he crossed his heart and nodded his head furiously.

Trowa seemed to like the idea too and Heero was about to mention the impossibility of that promise when Quatre looked at him and smiled. "We might as well eh, Heero?"

He found himself nodding and Duo whooped with joy.

Four hours later found them in front of a club hidden behind two alleys and a building that looked condemned. The bouncers at the door didn't even twitch as Duo sauntered through the doors like he owned the place. When Heero caught one of them looking at Quatre appreciatively, he sent them the most withering glare he could manage and ushered Quatre in as quickly as he could.

The place wasn't any different than he had expected. Loud, pulsing dance music filled their ears as soon as they entered and colored lights flashed to the beat. A bar was off the left with tables scattered randomly on each side. It wasn't as run down on the inside as it appeared on the outside and Heero was grateful for that much. The club was packed with young people from teens their age to some possibly in their twenties.

Duo was practically bouncing off of his feet in excitement. "Trowa, Heero, you guys go get some beers and we'll find a table," he shouted over the music.

Trowa sighed and turned to the bar. Heero sometimes got the feeling that Trowa really hated being the tallest at these times. Quatre made a face at the word 'beer' and Heero figured beer was not Quatre's drink of choice. He didn't have a chance to ask though because Duo was already hauling him off . He suppressed a sigh and followed Trowa, Wufei hot on his heels. It was obvious he didn't want to be around "Maxwell".

Heero ordered himself a beer and after a moment's hesitation, ordered a frozen margarita for Quatre. He had discovered that the Arabian loved frozen drinks. He ignored the somewhat amused look that Trowa gave him when he received his order and left him and Wufei to get their own as well as Duo's. He located them after a quick scan of the tables and since their backs were turned to him he approached them unseen. He froze when he was close enough to hear their conversation.

"You have to tell him, Quat."

"I told you why I couldn't do that, Duo."

"You can't go around as a girl forever, and I know you don't want to."

Quatre sounded troubled but determined. "I know, but I won't ask Heero to do that for me."

He felt Wufei move up beside him. "What are you waiting for, Yuy?"

The two pilots at the table turned at his voice and Heero shook his head. "Nothing," he managed to say as he moved to a chair near Quatre. Duo pasted a smile on his face but Heero could tell it was slightly forced and Quatre still looked a little upset. He placed the margarita in front of Quatre and was only half as glad as he would have been before hearing their words when Quatre looked at the drink and then him in surprise. A smile broke across his face and Quatre was nearly beaming as he he thanked him. Heero only nodded distractedly. Now he knew that Quatre's curse had to do with him, and Heero was going to find out what he had to do if he had to force it out of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow! This is my longest chapter yet. I'm sooooo sorry for the super late update. I got a new job towards the end of June and have been working quite frantically to pay off debts and keep up with bills. Work sort of killed my creative side and I wasn't sure when I'd get to work on the next chapter. However, I have been inspired once more and I thank random reviewers that showed up just within the past month. It was a big boost to see people still interested even though I hadn't updated. A HUGE thank you for the chapter 4 reviews **IchikoKitsuneKoumori**, **Sutoomu**, **Mizuki hikari**,** Alaena Flame Dragonstar**,** BeautyofVenus**,** LynnGryphon**,** AnimeJo**,** straitjackit**,** Kami-Crimson**, and **stargirl5**. Also thanks to **Raichuu** for reviewing chapter 3. The end might be a bit of a cliff-hanger but it's not so bad. You get a little limey-ness in this chapter, though it's certainly not the end for poor Quatre, or this story._

**i do not own Gundam Wing! however, any and all original characters and ideas belong to me. please do not steal them!**

**My Beloved's Kiss**

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

"HEY HO! AND UP SHE RISES! HEY HO! AND UP SHE RISES! HEY HO! AND UP SHE RISES!"

"Maxwell! Shut up!"

A brief pause and then, " HEY HO! AND UP SHE RISES, EARLY IN THE MORNING! HAHAHA!"

Thunk!

Quatre sighed as Wufei kicked Duo's chair and sent him tumbling out of it, while Trowa laughed loudly at the braided boy's fall. It had been three hours since they first entered the club and Duo had been quite successful in getting not only himself drunk, but Trowa and Wufei as well. Absently stirring the last four or five sips of his first and only formerly frozen margarita, Quatre stole a glance at the silent boy sitting next to him. Heero had only downed one beer the entire night and seemed to be troubled by something. Quatre wanted to ask about it but couldn't bring himself to risk bothering him and being told to mind his own business.

With a barely stifled yawn Quatre adjusted the light blue baby tee that Duo had insisted he buy on their previous shopping trip and attempted to discreetly pull up the tight hip hugging jeans that had somehow managed to find their way in the shopping cart as well. Duo insisted he wear the outfit tonight to catch Heero's attention, but the only attention he seemed to be getting was from the other patrons and it was somewhat depressing to see that Heero didn't seem to care.

"Hi, cutie! Wanna dance?"

Quatre looked up in surprise at the young man standing next to his chair with a charming smile and proffered hand. He was quite handsome with reddish-blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, and if Quatre were not so in love with Heero it would have been very tempting. He knew however, that this young man was offering to dance with Quatre, the girl, and he would feel guilty for misleading him even if Heero weren't here. He shook his head gently and opened his mouth to refuse politely when a harsh voice beat him to it.

"Back off, she's taken!"

It took Quatre a second to shut his gaping mouth and tear his eyes away from Heero who was glaring at the newcomer with undisguised contempt. With a slightly trembling smile, Quatre nodded his head at the other boy and inwardly sighed with relief when he merely shrugged good-naturedly and gave a little wave before walking off. His pulse was racing and his heart felt like it would jump out of his ribcage. Why did Heero say that? Was he just trying to stop people from bothering them? Or was he... jealous? With that thought, Quatre felt the beginnings of a blush creeping onto his face, until he looked over and noticed Heero giving him an odd look.

"What is it, Heero?" he asked gently.

The Asian pilot only shook his head slightly and looked to their other comrades. Now Quatre was _really_ curious. Why would he say that and then act like it was nothing without even trying to explain himself?

"Geez, 'Fei. That hurt!" Duo grumbled as he tried to crawl back into his chair. Trowa laughed again when he ended up tilting it sideways and effectively dumping himself on the floor again. Apparently, the others hadn't noticed a thing.

Abruptly, Heero stood up and glared the three inebriated pilots down. "We're leaving!" he snapped as soon as they all looked at him.

Wufei stood up with a faintly muttered "Thank God!", and though a somewhat goofy smile was still plastered on his face, Trowa did the same. Both followed the agitated Heero towards the exit and Quatre sighed as he went to help his fallen friend. Slinging an arm around his shoulders, he managed to haul Duo up to a standing position and slowly make his way after the others. Duo was grinning and muttering apologies about his condition, but Quatre only nodded and kept his eyes on Heero's tense back. His empathy was picking up on a mixture of anger and confusion. It even seemed as though Quatre was the one he was mad at. Quatre desperately hoped it wasn't.

They made it back without incident, though Heero didn't look at him once the whole time. After depositing Duo in his bed, Quatre went to his room to change for bed. Shrugging out of the annoying contraption he only wore so that he wouldn't embarrass himself, Quatre threw on a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt he had gotten from Duo. He picked up the bra that had fallen on the bed and glared at it with disgust. He thought back to the youth who had asked him for a dance. _Maybe Heero is mad because I drew attention to us dressed like this. Because I'm not even trying to hide the fact that I look like a girl. _With a sigh, he flung the offending material away and decided to go down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Wufei and Trowa had gone to their rooms as well and since Heero seemed to be angry with him, Quatre wasn't too worried about running into him either. He was in the middle of adjusting the collar of his shirt when he stepped into the kitchen and came face-to-face with the object of his desires. The anger smoldering in those deep blue eyes was almost too much for him to bear and he quickly tore his gaze away.

"S... Sorry, Heero. I was just getting some water," he mumbled dejectedly before stepping around the other boy and continuing to the sink. He was certain now. Heero _was_ angry with him. Silently, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it, the running water the only sound in the room. The other pilot hadn't left and Quatre gulped his drink down quickly, eager to get away from the tension that was building. As soon as he had placed his cup in the sink, Quatre turned and nearly flew towards the door, though he tried make it look casual enough. "Good night, Heero," he said as he went to pass. A heartbeat later and he was pushed against a wall with Heero's hands gripping his upper arms tightly.

"Spill it, Quatre."

He gaped in shock at the harshness in Heero's tone and actions. "W... Wha... t?"

"I heard you. Tonight. You and Duo were talking about your curse."

Quatre's heart leapt into his throat and his whole body froze. _Heero heard us? He knows?_

Heero continued tersely, "You said something about not asking me to do something. What is it? If it gets you out of this... whatever it is, then I'll do anything. It's dangerous for you to be going around like that."

That was it then. Heero was concerned about the missions and their cover. A large weight dropped itself in the pit of his stomach and Quatre fought back a sob. He didn't want to be a girl forever, but he couldn't tell Heero what he was supposed to do. If he kissed him now, like it was another mission, then his heart would break.

"Quatre."

Heero's voice broke through his thoughts and with a strangled cry, he broke out of Heero's grasp and raced up the stairs to his room. He shut the door with less force than he would have liked and threw himself into the walk-in closet to his left. A small night-light dimly lit its more or less empty walls. Quatre had always preferred corners where he could curl up and hide. Tears burned their way down his cheeks and he gave into the sobs that burst forth racking his small frame. He didn't hear the bedroom door open or the silent footsteps that made their way to the closet. He didn't even feel another presence until a hand was lightly rested on his shoulder. With a choked gasp he flinched away and looked up into Heero's intense but no longer angry eyes. He tried to compose himself but the tears refused to stop and he looked away in shame. He couldn't believe he was crying in front of Heero. Crying! Damn these hormonal imbalances! Is this why men couldn't understand women?

He curled into himself further when Heero moved closer and crouched to his level. _Please don't see me while I'm like this! Please!_

"Quatre," Heero said in a tone that sounded too gentle to be coming from him. "Quatre," he said again with a little more force. Slowly, Quatre turned to look at him. His eyes looked softer, like they did when he was amused at one of Duo's antics but refused to show it otherwise. Heero leaned closer. "Do you _want _to stay like this?" the Japanese pilot asked.

Taking a shuddering breath, Quatre shook his head emphatically. Of course he didn't! But he didn't want Heero to kiss him just because he had to. Besides, he was sure he would lose control as soon as Heero's lips touched his and Heero would figure out his feelings for him. He might even be angry with him for it. Definitely not something he wanted to happen!

"Tell me what I have to do, Quatre," Heero said quietly. "You told me you were my friend at the Sanc Kingdom. Don't you think I can be a friend too?"

Quatre blinked, amazed at the words coming from Heero's mouth. Heero sounded like he truly wanted to help and the look in his eyes practically begged Quatre to trust him. Was it possible Heero really cared? "But... But you won't want to do it anyway, Heero," Quatre whispered dejectedly.

"Tell me what I have to do and let's find out."

Biting his lip anxiously, he squeezed his eyes shut and forced out lowly, "You... You have to..." Heero didn't move and Quatre tensed lightly as he whispered, "Kiss me." He held his breath and started in surprise when a slightly calloused thumb brushed away his tears. When his eyes opened, Heero's head tilted curiously as he met his gaze.

"Is that all?" he questioned softly. Quatre nodded. "Is that..." Heero paused and seemed to be struggling for words before finishing with, "Is that all right with you?"

Quatre stopped himself from grinning stupidly just in time. _He asked! He actually asked if it was okay! He must care on _some_ level!_ His heart filling with hope, Quatre didn't even remember nodding before Heero's hands were gently cupping his face. His eyes widened as those beautiful blue eyes moved closer. Heart racing, breath hitching in anticipation, he waited for the contact he'd been longing for.

"HEY, QUATRE! DO YOU GOT ANY MEDS FOR HEADACHES?"

Heero froze as unsteady footsteps made their way down the hall. Suddenly, in one fluid motion, he was up and stalking out of the room. Feeling fresh tears brewing and uncharacteristic anger at Duo's interruption, Quatre stood and went to put Duo back to bed. At least, that was his intention.

At the sight of Duo's limp form being dragged down the hallway by a seemingly agitated Heero, Quatre could only stare in surprise as they disappeared into Duo's room. A muffled thump suggested that Heero had, none-too-gently, placed the American on his bed. Within seconds, Heero reappeared and stalked back down the hallway. "What did you do to him, Heero?" Quatre managed as the other teen neared his doorway. There wasn't a pause in his step or a slowing of his movements as Heero reached out, lightly grasping the Arabian's chin and tilted his head up.

"Pressure point," Heero said and then lips were pressed against his.

Fire. He was melting. The world was spinning and his skin was tingling, but Quatre barely noticed as he slipped his arms around the other boy's neck and his eyes drifted shut. With barely a hint of movement, Heero coaxed his lips into opening slightly and then a tongue was swept across his lips causing him to gasp. Taking advantage of that gasp was Quatre's downfall, as Heero plunged his tongue in deeper to stroke Quatre's own. Tentatively, he pushed back and Heero allowed the mock battle for a moment before sucking on the inexperienced muscle. Hard. A breathy moan was the response and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, Heero pulled until the blond was flush against him. Quatre's eyes snapped open as their chests came in contact.

Flat. His chest was flat.

Heero seemed to realize that as well as he slowly pulled his mouth away and Quatre nearly cried from the loss. Their proximity seemed to be awakening other parts of their body and both stepped back a bit awkwardly.

"It... worked," Heero spoke up after a moment looking slightly awed at the evidence. Quatre only nodded as he didn't trust himself to speak just yet. He had most definitely lost his feminine curves and the extra length in his hair had mysteriously disappeared.

"I... I'm glad," the Japanese pilot said in voice that revealed nothing about his thoughts. If he was indeed thinking any. "Oyasumi, Quatre." With that, Heero turned and walked off to his bedroom.

It wasn't until his door had shut that Quatre released the breath he had been holding. He hadn't been prepared for that sort of kiss. He was expecting a quick peck and that was it. Heero wouldn't have gone so far if it was only an act of friendship, would he? Not _that_ kind of kiss, right? His cheeks flushed at the memory. With a happy little sigh, Quatre retreated to his room and climbed into bed. Snuggling into the blankets, he reached out and flipped the light off. The room was plunged into darkness and dizziness engulfed him once again. His skin was on fire and the dizziness was much stronger than the first time. Not again! In complete horror, Quatre fought to sit up and call out to Heero. The words died in his throat as the darkness claimed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own Gundam Wing! however, any and all original characters and ideas belong to me. please do not steal them!**

_I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry everyone. A combination of writer's block, getting married and moving twice in the same year will definitely get in the way of finishing a chapter. My apologies for the extreme lateness. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and favorited the story despite its lack of updates. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5: Dadaiiro; Seer Vixen; Pumpkin Pepper; Utena-puchiko-nyu; relic; purpleeyednekoyokai; angel; IchikoKitsuneKomouri; Mizuki hikari; Mousery; silver-eyed; ennov; SkittleGoddess; and Kami-Crimson._

_I can't promise the next chapter will be up quickly but I have given you guys a gift in the form of an EXTRA-LONG chapter this time. Enjoy!!!! _

**My Beloved's Kiss**

**Chapter 6: The Mission**

It was official.

He had lost his mind.

His current occupation didn't exactly prove he was sane to begin with, but this was pushing it. Of all the things he had expected to have to do, kissing Quatre was not one of them. The action itself, however was not what bothered him. A kiss would not make him feel he had gone crazy. Enjoying the kiss like he had, was another matter altogether. For some reason, that kiss had started a fire inside that roared with a desire he was unfamiliar with. He now burned for more and the realization that he _wanted_ the blond was unsettling.

Why? Why had he kissed Quatre like that? A simple press of the lips would have sufficed. Even if it had to last more than a few seconds, there was no reason to take it so far. He had used his tongue! What part of his brain had made him do that? They couldn't afford a distraction like this. They were in a war, not high school.

The sun was slowly rising over the trees in the backyard as he walked onto the back porch and Heero ran an irritated hand through his messy chocolate locks. He had forced himself into sleep the night before in order to not think about his actions. His morning workout wasn't so kind and bombarded him with images of the kiss like a film on replay. Even his five-mile run in the chill morning air had done nothing to block out his thoughts.

He nodded to Wufei when the other boy walked up the porch steps to go inside. The morning routines were well established between the early risers in their group. Heero did his strength training workout inside and went for his run from the front of the house to the outskirts of town and back. Wufei did his stretches, Kata and morning meditation out in the backyard and finished just after Heero's shower. When Wufei came back from his own shower, Trowa was already in the kitchen with tea for himself and the Chinese pilot. Heero would have a pot of coffee brewing and Quatre would come in a few minutes before it finished, while Duo would stumble in after everyone had finished their first cup. Breakfast usually fell to Wufei or Trowa when there was time for it as they were the only ones with decent cooking skills.

When he heard Trowa setting up the tea kettle in the kitchen, Heero was torn between hiding out on the porch or going in and starting the coffee. The need for caffeine won out in a matter of minutes and he headed in hoping to take his cup outside before Quatre came in. Trowa nodded in greeting and it was a more out of habit that Heero was even able to nod back. He was once again grateful for the non-verbal communication the three of them shared.

Wufei came in just as the coffee began brewing and Trowa sat down at the table with their cups. Wufei joined him and Heero suppressed his impatience. When he was able to pour his cup, he made his way towards the door and almost bumped into Duo.

"Man! I can't drink those things anymore!" Duo groaned as he dragged himself to the coffee pot. His braid was disheveled and his eyes blinked continuously in the bright light.

Heero grunted and began to leave again when it hit him that Duo had beaten Quatre to the kitchen. Before he could process something might be wrong, a cry from his left alerted him to the blonde's presence. He had just enough time to balance the cup in his hand before the Arabian threw himself into his arms.

"Heero! I don't know what happened! I turned back into a girl!" Quatre wailed.

The evidence of this statement was currently being crushed against Heero's chest and he quickly disengaged himself from Quatre before his body would be able to react. Setting his coffee cup on the counter, he turned back to Quatre and studied him quietly. The boy was indeed female once again and still wearing only an over sized t-shirt and boxers. Heero was slightly baffled. He knew that they had turned him back last night. The absence of breasts and long blond tresses after that kiss had proved it. _So what happened after the kiss_?

"What do you mean you turned 'back into a girl'?" Trowa spoke up.

Duo instantly perked up from where he stood cradling his coffee cup. "What? Seriously, Quat?"

Heero ignored them and focused on the 'female' in front of him. "Tell me everything you did last night after we... turned you back." He couldn't bring himself to say kiss.

Quatre nodded slowly still looking dejected at the fact that it hadn't worked. "I went right to bed, Heero. I got under the covers, reached over and turned the light out and then suddenly I felt dizzy and hot. I tried to call out for you but I ended up passing out."

Heero grunted. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He thought back to the first time Quatre had turned into a girl. Nothing extraordinary had happened then either. The time of the transformations were different though both instances were between the evening and early morning hours. Duo was there the first time, but the second time Quatre had been alone. _It doesn't make sense. There's nothing in common. There was no bed, no covers, no lights_-...

Without another thought about what he was doing or where, Heero leaned over and kissed Quatre. The shocked gasps from the other pilots were drowned out as Heero struggled to keep this kiss simple and under control. It lasted perhaps a moment longer than a _simple_ kiss should have but he was quite proud of himself for not giving in to those other desires that had been plaguing him since morning. He pulled back and surveyed his handiwork. Quatre looked a little breathless and bewildered, but whether that was from the kiss or the curse he couldn't tell.

"Winner... you're... normal," Wufei managed to say after the initial shock of seeing his fellow pilots, well... kissing.

Quatre was definitely back to normal, but before he could enjoy that fact Heero grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the small pantry next to the refrigerator. He shoved the blond into the pantry and slammed the door.

"Heero? What the hell, man?" Duo shouted as he ran over to 'rescue' the other boy.

Heero threw out an arm to stop him before he could get to the door. "Just wait," he said simply. If his theory proved correct then they would know exactly what was causing Quatre to turn into a girl. A muffled cry came from the pantry and Heero yanked the door open just in time to catch Quatre as he passed out. Once again, the blond was now in female form.

Duo gaped and Wufei swore in Chinese. Trowa merely looked at him in mild amusement. "You figured it out."

Heero nodded. "The only thing in common between the instances of his change was that he was in darkness both times. Now that we know, we can just make sure he isn't in complete darkness again until we figure out how to stop it completely."

"Yet, you brought him back, Yuy," Wufei stated still in slight shock. "Does that mean Winner just needs someone to kiss him whenever he changes?"

"No."

The other pilots looked at Duo in surprise.

"Explain," Wufei demanded.

With a sigh, Duo ran his fingers through his bangs. "It can't be just _someone_. It has to be Heero. That's what the crazy hag said."

"How did she know my name?" Heero narrowed his eyes at the braided boy who suddenly looked very nervous.

"She didn't!" He put up his hands in defense. "She just specified you without using your name. Some creepy witch thing or something! I swear!"

Heero let it go. Duo wouldn't lie about his name being used. Gently shifting the female Quatre in his arms, he lightly tapped the blond's face urging him to wake up.

"Wait a minute," Trowa spoke up, leveling his intense gaze at Duo. "Have you known all this time that a kiss from Heero was all Quatre needed to change back?"

"Quatre knew too," he retorted and promptly clapped a hand over his mouth. Both Wufei and Trowa raised an eyebrow at this. Duo removed his hand with a sigh. "Oh come on, you guys. If it was you, would you actually want to tell Heero that he has to kiss you?"

Neither boy seemed willing to answer and Heero was grateful for their silence. He felt awkward enough now that he was no longer focused on the 'mission' of discovering the key to Quatre's transformation.

A groan from the physically female boy in his arms had Heero wondering how strong the symptoms of the actual transformation were. Remembering that Quatre hadn't passed out the first time Heero had to consider that being returned to original form must be an intense relief for his body and it was rejecting another change.

Bright, teal eyes blinked up at him in confusion and it struck Heero that he would once again have to turn Quatre back into a male. The though both thrilled and embarrassed him since the others now knew what process had to be used.

"Heero?"

Pushing the feelings aside, he stood up and helped Quatre to his feet as he explained his discovery.

"I can't believe you figured it out! This will be so much easier," the blond gushed in excitement. "Thank you, Heero!"

Once again, the Japanese pilot found his arms full of a female Quatre as he was hugged tightly and realized there was still something to be taken care of. Ignoring the others and Quatre's mild protests, Heero turned and dragged Quatre out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom for privacy. He was not eager to repeat his earlier actions in front of his comrades.

"What was that for?" Quatre demanded though he did not appear angry.

Heero found himself unable to face the blond as he replied, "We still have to change you back again."

"Oh."

He glanced over to find Quatre staring intently at the floor with a very pretty blush dusting his cheeks. Heero nearly groaned at the sight. One kiss had managed to do so much to his hormones, he wasn't sure he could handle another; especially without an audience to force it into simplicity.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can just stay like this. I don't want to force you or anything." Quatre mumbled when a few minutes had passed by without movement on either side.

"It's not that," Heero spoke up quickly. "I'm just having trouble..." He paused wondering how to explain himself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Heero!"

He grabbed Quatre's arm as the boy tried to move towards the door.. "You don't understand, Quatre. It's not you; it's me. I feel I'm unable to control myself when I... when I.." he trailed off as the word 'kiss' refused to leave his mouth.

Quatre's eyes widened with surprise and the blush deepened as Heero's words registered. Shyly looking away, he murmured, "I don't mind."

Heero blinked. "What did you say?"

Biting his lip, Quatre spoke a little louder, "I don't mind if you get carried away, Heero."

Whether Heero had imagined the purr in Quatre's voice as he said his name or it was deliberate, the brunette found he couldn't care less and pulled the Arabian flush against him. He brushed his lips against Quatre's and like a match thrown onto kerosene, the roaring desire flared up inside him once again. He plundered the willing mouth in front of him feeling the slight jolt that seemed to signal Quatre's anatomy change and the suddenly flat chest against his own. It only served to increase his need for the boy in his arms and he groaned into the kiss. Quatre's hands had wound themselves around his neck and their fingers tangled in his unruly hair.

Heero was quickly losing control. His hands gripped Quatre's waist and pulled their hips together earning simultaneous moans from both of them. Slipping his hands even lower, Heero could feel Quatre's heat through the thin clothes and pushed his thumbs into the small area between hip-bone and groin. The blond's head instantly snapped back as the most erotic sound Heero had ever heard was ripped from those ravaged and swollen lips. Rationality left his mind without a backwards glance. Licking his lips, he dove for the exposed neck and nipped and licked until Quatre was clinging to him and gasping out little moans at every small bite. He ground their hips together almost painfully and felt his head buzzing with pleasure.

Abruptly, and with startling clarity, Heero realized the buzzing was actually beeping. He froze and looked over at his laptop on the small desk in the room. Slowly, he pulled away from the other teen and felt a mixture of loss and pride as he surveyed his handiwork. Quatre's face was flushed, his pupils dilated and he was panting slightly as he looked away in embarrassment. Heero suddenly longed for a self-detonator. He had gone too far. He always believed in following his emotions but how could he follow something he still wasn't sure was anything other than lust. He had no wish to hurt Quatre. Even if he wasn't sure how he felt about him, Heero had come to care for him as friend if nothing else.

The laptop continued beeping and Heero suppressed the urge to shoot it. He longed to explain himself to the awkward looking blond but words failed him and he simply turned away and reached to turn off the incessant beeping. A message was blinking on the screen and he quickly opened up the attached file.

"Is everything alright?" Quatre asked in a small voice. Heero bit his lip. He wanted to apologize but he wasn't even sure what he would be apologizing for. He was feeling confused, horny and guilty with no idea of how deal with any of it.

"Heero?"

Shaking his head slightly, the Wing pilot fell back on his training and simply turned off everything that wasn't important to the new information he had just received. Without turning around, he replied tonelessly, "Gather the others. We have a new mission."


End file.
